One Thing
"One Thing" is a song from the American animated webseries RWBY. It plays during the fight between Neopolitan and Cinder Fall as well as the credits of the Volume 6 episode, "The Coming Storm". It is from the point of view of Neo, who blames Cinder for Roman Torchwick's death. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams. Lyrics |-|Full= Kill for kill Eye for eye Blood for blood It's time to die Retribution tastes so sweet Gone's the life That he gave Now revenge is all I crave Retaliation's soon complete I was nowhere I had no one I felt nothing Lost without a voice and on my own Then a candle's flame Brought a brand new name But now you've stolen everything and I'm all alone I had one thing And you've taken it from me A single light A single friend But you made that end There was one thing To help escape the misery And now it's all disarrayed You took my whole life away You sent me back to nothing Now you'll pay Pay Life for life Death for death Tit for tat Just one last breath Absolution's nowhere near Cue the scene Now it's time Reparation for your crime Atonement day is finally here I had waited for this meeting For this moment Dreamed about the day I'd make you crawl What a sweet release When you rest in peace Vengeance, justice, finally mine And I'll watch you fall I had one thing And you've taken it from me A single light A single friend But you made that end There was one thing To help escape the misery And now it's all disarrayed You took my whole life away You sent me back to nothing Now you'll pay the price You destroyed my life After years of suffering Finally had a place to go But not anymore And now it's war And there won't be peace 'Til I get what I came for I had one thing And you've taken it from me A single light A single friend But you made that end There was one thing (One thing) To help escape the misery And now it's all disarrayed (now it's all) You took my whole life away You sent me back to nothing Now you'll pay Now you'll Pay |-|TV Size= Kill for kill Eye for eye Blood for blood It's time to die Retribution tastes so sweet Gone's the life That he gave Now revenge is all I crave Retaliation's soon complete I had one thing And you've taken it from me A single light A single friend But you made that end There was one thing To help escape the misery And now it's all disarrayed You took my whole life away You sent me back to nothing Now you'll pay Pay Other Appearances *The song was featured on the soundtrack album RWBY, Vol. 6 (Music from the Rooster Teeth Series). Gallery Images V6_05_00004.png V6_05_00008.png V6_05_00010.png V6_05_00012.png V6_05_00018.png V6_05_00021.png V6_05_00027.png Videos Neo vs Cinder (Full Fight) - RWBY Vol. 6 1080p|TV Size One Thing (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Full Category:RWBY Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs Category:Casey Lee Williams